onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Gale Wind
}} |status = Alive |abilities = Superhuman Speed and Agility |level = Human: Demon Monster: Dragon |affiliation = Monster Association The Village 37th Graduation Class: "Golden" Heavenly Ninja Party |partners = Hellfire Flame |manga = Chapter 78 |anime = Episode 21 |japanese = Taishi Murata |english = Grant George |webcomic = Chapter 115 }} Gale Wind (疾風のウィンド, Shippū no Windo; Viz: Tempest Wind) is a ninja from the Ninja Village. He is from the 37th graduating class like Hellfire Flame. He and Hellfire Flame joined the Monster Association some time in the past to rule the world. He is a candidate for being an executive member of the Monster Association. Appearance Gale Wind is a tall man with a muscular physique and long, wavy light-colored hair and has a marking under his right eye. His attire consist of a tight fitting shirt, white hakama pants with black trimming, white sash and black arm warmers. Gale Wind also has metal bands around his biceps and neck. When he transforms into a monster, his teeth become sharp, his skin gains black markings and his eyes begin to twist like a lizard. His hair stands on end and his scalp sprouts arachnid-like limbs. After he's sliced in half by Flashy Flash, revived by Phoenix Man and resuscitated by Child Emperor's Gigavolt Smash he has noticeable horizontal scars across his chest and arms. Personality Gale Wind is shown to be quite sadistic, but playful and polite toward his opponent. He is a strong believer in the superiority of monster over human so he chose to join the Monster Association to rule the world. He holds a grudge against Flashy Flash for causing the 44th graduation class incident known as "The End”, calling him a criminal. Despite this, he does view Flashy Flash as worth the kill, and openly admired Flashy Flash's impressive speed. Gale Wind is also very prideful and arrogant as when inviting Sonic to join the Monster Association. Gale Wind stated that Sonic would make a good foot soldier to increase the chances of killing Flashy Flash probably because Sonic is from the 44th class of their ninja village that is known as the end class. Gale Wind is largely disinterested in running the Monster Association, only using them as a means to an end. He dismisses the Heroes as inconsequential and believes only those who learned the same ninja techniques can compete with him. History Gale Wind, along with Hellfire Flame, were the top two graduates of the 37th Graduation Class known as the "Golden". At some recent point in time Gale Wind became a monster. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame attack Speed-o'-Sound Sonic in a forest as a form of skinship and introduce themselves as Sonic's seniors from their Ninja Village. After some discussing, Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame invite Sonic to join the Monster Association to further their goal to become rulers of the world. Gale Wind reveals their plan to attack the Hero Association, more specifically killing Flashy Flash and asks Sonic's help to distract the other heroes. When Sonic refuses, Gale Wind transforms into a monster and demonstrates his speed, shocking Sonic and explains the process of the transformation. They then offer a Monster Cell to Sonic and leave. Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame are present at Gyoro Gyoro's speech. During Garou's appearance in the Monster Association meeting, Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind express their doubt about Garou's position as a potential executive member and replacement for Gouketsu and Elder Centipede. However, they immediately push aside that matter and focus on how to they can kill Flashy Flash. Furthermore, they also wonder why Sonic still hasn't joined them and assume that he is not compatible with the Monster Cell. Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind are seen training together, preparing for the upcoming battle against the Hero Association. They discuss the heroes and conclude that only Flashy Flash poses a threat as their speed will allow them to defeat machinery and espers. Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind later find Flashy Flash in the Monster Association base. They compliment him on his speed before they do battle. During the fight, Flashy Flash destroys the corridor, and Gale Wind rotates one of the blocks they were standing on in order to do battle in a more open area. As they do battle, Gale Wind explains that they will eliminate all foes who are possibly a threat, and explains the purpose of going after Flashy Flash was because he viewed other ninjutsu masters as rather troubling. But then, Flashy Flash sprints off at speeds neither monsters could track, and he then tells them to unleash their full power as monsters. Eventually, they are both forced to reveal their monster forms after realizing they are outclassed in their human forms. Flashy Flash's eyes widen in surprise at their increased speeds, and is barely able to block both of their attacks, revealing their disaster level as Dragon. They continue to fight, and the two monsters are able to pressure Flashy Flash, managing to injure him severely, but once the hero became serious, he strikes both of them with a series of kicks, and then slices both of them in half, ending their lives. During the battle between Child Emperor and Phoenix Man, Phoenix Man resurrected their corpses as zombies to fight Brave Giant. However, Child Emperor counters and activates Gigavolt Smash, shocking the zombies off of Brave Giant. Surprisingly, Brave Giant's electricity acts as a defibrillator, shocking Gale Wind into living, but also disintegrating their clothes. Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind are confused by their sudden resurrection, now no longer zombies, and leave the scene. ]] Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind escape to locate Flashy Flash but run across Saitama. After Saitama dodges their attacks, the ninjas swear to kill him and run off to return finding Flashy Flash once they suit up. Unnamed Saga Ninjas Arc Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame join the Heavenly Ninja Party and try to kill Flashy Flash. However, the combined force of Sonic and Flash manage to kill him and the rest of the Heavenly Ninja Party. Abilities and Powers Gale Wind comes from the same ninja village as Sonic and is a graduated ninja, so he is an immensely strong and skilled warrior. As Gale Wind graduated among the "Golden" 37th class of the village, he is shown to be more powerful than Sonic and thus could qualify for the rank of S-Class in the Hero Association if he didn't become a monster. Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind display excellent teamwork skills and cover for each other in battle. Although Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind are classified as Demon in their human form, their monster form takes on the classification of Dragon, drastically increasing their already immense speed and pressuring the likes of Flashy Flash. He and Hellfire were also cadre candidates. Physical Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: He is shown to have superhuman speed that surpasses most human characters, as he demonstrates his speed to Sonic, who couldn't even see him. Alongside Hellfire Flame, Gale Wind was able to surround and strike Sonic in an incredibly fast barrage. In his monster form, he moved so fast that Sonic wasn't even able to register his movements. Gale Wind is able to compete with Flashy Flash and push him to take him seriously. Upon transforming, Gale Wind's speed increased drastically, pressuring Flashy Flash enough that the hero widened his eyes in surprise, being barely able to dodge both of their attacks and forcing him to fight seriously for the rest of their fight. Immense Strength: Gale Wind is capable of destroying concrete with minimal effort. Additionally, during his fight with Flashy Flash, the shock-waves produced by their battle was enough to fracture the rocks around them to the point that the entire ravine is destroyed after their battle. Immense Durability: Gale Wind managed to withstand Brave Giant's Gigavolt Smash that vaporized the bodies of Subterranean People. He was also able to take blows from Flashy Flash, a very powerful S-Class hero, without taking any damage. Transformation: Gale Wind can change into his monster form and revert back to his human form freely. According to himself, he achieved this through ninjutsu training. However, Flashy Flash noted that they still weren't able to hold back their true power due to them only becoming monsters recently, showing that he and Hellfire Flame don't have complete control over their transformations. Fighting Style *'Master Ninja:' As a graduate of the ninja village that Sonic hails from, Gale Wind is no doubt a skilled and powerful warrior in the art of ninjutsu. Since he is of the 37th class which is considered the "Golden Class" that consists of the best the village has ever produced, Gale Wind is perhaps among their greatest, similar to Hellfire Flame. *'Tempest Blade Kick' (嵐刃脚, Ranjinkyaku): Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame kick their opponents at the same time with their respective elemental Blade Kicks. Equipment *'Twin Kukri Knives:' Gale Wind utilizes a pair of Kukri knives as his primary weapon. *'Razor Wire:' Gale Wind is seen using a razor-sharp steel wire to entangle opponents and slice them into pieces. Trivia *In the webcomic, there is a monster named Gale with a partner named Hellfire who also try to kill Flashy Flash. ONE said that he designed them based on characters from other mangakas back when ONE was still working at NEET, so to prevent copyright problems they were changed. **Interestingly, Gale Wind, along with several other characters who appeared in the manga originally, appeared in Chapters 114-116, demonstrating another instance of ONE integrating manga characters into the webcomic. **Due to him appearing recently in the webcomic, it is unclear whether or not Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame have their monster forms in the webcomic or if they even joined the Monster Association to begin with. *He is among the few monsters of human origin who can access their human form, the others being his partner Hellfire Flame, Surprise-Attack Plum and Haragiri. References Navigation fr:Wind la Tornade Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Demon Category:Dragon Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Manga Original